SYLVIA'S LEGACY RETURNS by Merri Hasch used by Ultraknight
by ultraknight
Summary: Set AFTER part 1 of the episode "Sylvia" Albert and Sylvia Ingalls had ran away to a new good life in Seattle Washington, However, two situations will put them to the test. Sylvia must be away from Albert due to a possible outbreak of diseases, and Sylvia must return to Walnut Grove again to help her sister in law Carrie Ingalls who was assaulted possibly by the same man again.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Some scenes may not be suited for a younger audience; please Parental discretion may be advised. Some scenes may be graphic so I cannot stress enough to keep younger audience away suited more for adults only. You have been warned._**

**_A Little Back story:_**

**_In my story Albert and Sylvia has ran away to get married before she ever ran away from her Pa, like in the show, on part two. Sylvia never went to hide in the old barn and Hartwig was never discovered as the rapists, or shot yet, and Sylvia and her Pa, had a falling out at the end of part one, when Sylvia discovered she was with child._**

**_This is the story after Albert came to visit her at her house, and she received the call from her pa that she was going to move away. Sylvia cried into Albert's arms saying that she didn't want to leave him, and that was the night they had ran away. All of that other stuff that happened on Sylvia part two doesn't happen in my version. Sylvia still does unfortunately gets raped, but this story happens several years after. (Just wa_****nting to make it clear!).**

Little house: Albert and Sylvia Chapter One: (Hartwig strikes twice!):

Albert was falling in love with the neighbor girl named Sylvia Webb, even though she had a dark secret that her family was trying to keep from everyone in town. Sylvia's Pa was somewhat of a monster nowadays and everyone is noticing even though he keeps to himself mostly.

Sylvia was pretty much besides herself them days of long ago, not sure of anything, after her awful experience of that day in the woods she often times thought that she could never have a "normal life" ever again, that is until her and Albert became friends.

Now Sylvia doesn't know what she would of done if Albert Ingalls hadn't come into her life and saved her in her darkest hours. She knew life back in Walnut Grove would be pretty dark if it hadn't been for him, after her rape experience back home, she knew her carefree days of childhood is over, and she had become expecting with child from her bad experience from in the woods. Sylvia did give birth, (Sometime after she and Albert first got married, in the first year of their hard life together), Sylvia forcefully, had to put her daughter Emily up for adoption before Albert had went on to medical school.

Emily, (Sylvia's Daughter), had enjoyed a good rich life with her new foster family who Sylvia and Albert visit from time to time. Sylvia was scared and petrified of sending her daughter to a foster family, and foster care. Albert the strong one who she had depended on guided her in the right direction, and told her it was best for their child, since just starting out being married they had no money, or a place of their own, during the time that Emily was born.

Albert had to work at several hard jobs to get money and even accepted into medical school since the history of his wife's life was proving to be a challenge. Albert didn't let that experience stop him from becoming a doctor, ever since Sylvia gave birth to Emily; he has wanted to help people even more. Despite his family back in Walnut Grove abandoning him after his decision to Marry Sylvia, he still wanted to help people, and was determined to make it happen.

Sylvia has lost all contact from people she used to know in Walnut Grove, she hasn't been back there since her and Albert were married. Their wedding was nice it was quite in a small church nothing too fancy like originally Sylvia had wanted, but it done the job.

For her now that has been a long time ago, now she and Albert have their own life, and was happily married in a big city, of Seattle Washington living the life of their dreams, (Somewhat not all lives are perfect). Albert had gone to college and became a doctor ( right in Seattle Washington is how they got there, that state was the only state Albert could get accepted into medical school with his and Sylvia's history).

Sylvia was a house wife who (has no children now, but Emily their daughter they gave up for adoption), stays home and takes care of the house hold. Sylvia has even taking a sewing class or two and can make clothes which she does to earn her some extra spending money from home.

Now today it was time for Sylvia to go to town to get some sewing supplies and things, also to check on their mail. She went to the general store first, and then stopped at the mail where she and Albert had their P.O. Box in the post office. Sylvia talks to the clerk and asks "Any mail for Sylvia and Albert Ingalls?" As she also sends a letter off to her adopted Daughter Emily who was getting ready for going to prep school, for college in a week, Sylvia was planning to make her some clothes.

The clerk says "Give me a minute mama and I will check". Sylvia says gently "That's fine go ahead".

The clerk does so, and then says "Ah here is your P. O. Box, and I do believe here is a letter one with your address for you and your husband".

Sylvia looks at the letter and the return address she says to herself "From Mr. and Mrs. Charles Ingalls Walnut Grove Minnesota". Then she reads the envelope farther down TO: Albert and Sylvia Ingalls, from Seattle Washington.

Sylvia asks the clerk, "This is our only mail today mama?" The lady replies, "Yes not much else came for you today". Sylvia says "Thank you" and walks out with the letter in her hands wondering why Albert's Ma and Pa would ever be writing to them after they had never gotten invited to their son's wedding.

Finally back at the house Sylvia unlocks their door and lets her self-inside. Their house in this part of the world was fairly good sized, nothing elaborate fancy but nice and roomy. Sylvia lays the letter down on the Island table, in their kitchen as she gets a drink out of the kitchen wash basin where they do their dishes. After Sylvia took one last gulp of water, she sits the glass down in the basin to wash later. She takes off her fancy gloves and her cloak to lie on the coat rack not far from their entry door.

She keeps glancing at the letter, it seemed though when Sylvia and Albert had ran away that night in Walnut Grove, no one was really talking to one another, and everyone in town was blaming Albert for what happened to Sylvia.

The letter sitting on the Island she decides not to look at it anymore and lets Albert read it when he gets home, since it came from his folks she thought it best to let him deal with whatever information was in the letter for him.

Then Sylvia thought to herself, "Well, it will be a long wait for me to find out what was is in this letter, since Albert has to work late at the hospital, I might as well keep busy". Sylvia tries hard to forget about the letter from Albert's family and then thinks, "Wish my Pa would write me once in a while, but I guess he doesn't view me as his daughter any more".

Life of Doctor Albert Ingalls:

Dr. Albert Ingalls was busy as heck today in a big hospital in Seattle. There were many patients who had come into today with a strange illness one he has never really seen before, and thank good ness Albert gets to work with another doctor who has had experience with this illness today, Dr. Smith was called in from someone in the hospital staff to help deal with the outbreak.

Albert Ingalls has been going bonkers with his work schedule and some of the Patients that came in were getting his special attention to detail. Albert was mostly concerned about a little girl that they had just admitted into the hospital, it looked like she may have scarlet fever to him, but first he'll have to go consult the head doctor Dr. Smith for the exact diagnosis.

Albert makes it to Dr. Smith's office, without any one stopping him on the way wanting help for another patient. Albert knocks on the door, a voice answers the knock, "Come on in, it's opened". Albert does as he is told, he comes in, and he says "Hello Dr. Smith, we need to have our weekly meeting about a few patients that have come in our care".

Dr. Smith looks at Albert, and responds to him, "Okay sit we have a few things to discuss now". Albert sits down places his folders and charts down on the desk in between the two gentlemen, he looks at Dr. Smith to see if he can tell what the conversation is going to be about but can't read his bosses' face too good yet.

Dr. Smith moves files from one stack to another, and says "Albert did you ever get to go home and rest last night or at all throughout the week?" Albert shrugs then slowly says "No not really, but I don't mind my wife is a very understanding person". Dr. Smith nods and says "I wanted you to come in here today because we have a serious outbreak of scarlet fever and measles happening!"

Albert sighs then replies, "Great two contagious diseases at once! How are we going to keep from having a major epidemic on our hands?" Dr. Smith sighs "Well, it's going to be a lot of work, Albert, and I hate to be the one to tell you and your family this but your wife may have to leave you for a while until this out break blows over".

Albert is surprised by the Doctor's request and he asks "Why?" The doctor then goes into explaining more in to detail, "Well, you're a doctor too and have been around a lot of sick people lately and you don't want to give your germs to loved ones right?"

Albert sighs then he replies "I guess so, does that mean Sylvia my wife may have to leave?" Dr. Smith nods "yes" to Albert and says "I am afraid so, if she has a need to be back in her home town for a while now might be a good idea to go visit some family back there". Albert says then "When do we pack?" Dr. Smith tries to make the situation clearer to Albert, "Son you'll have to stay behind, you got some of the diseases on you, your wife may have to make the trip by herself, and we still got sick people here to tend to, sorry, but I need you here".

Albert was not ready for that kind of bad news, for him and Sylvia hasn't been a part very much for the longest time, ever since they have been married, Albert looks sad now, and at the floor. Dr. Smith looks very much in concern for Albert, and says "Everything okay? I know this isn't the news you had wanted to hear this afternoon". Albert says "I thought I could go with her and keep her safe if she decided to go back home for a while that is not everyone always liked us".

Dr. Smith nodded in understand, he says "Yes I know this maybe a rough spell, for you both to have some time a part, and some of the towns people here may also have to change their routines a bit, and we are experimenting with a new inoculation as we speak". Albert smiles then says "Well, there is our answer! We'll just get everyone a shot and this out break won't ever happen!"

The doctor Sighs and says "I wish it was that simple, Albert, the new inoculations won't be available for quite a long time yet, too much red tape to go through, and the government won't even let the wide public know about it yet". Albert slouches back in the wooden chair he was sitting in he says "Now I know that we all know those inoculations won't be easy for us to get a hold of yet right?" Dr. Smith nods "yes" to Albert, as Albert thinks for the first time in his life he can't come off with a plan to get them out of trouble, he is stumped. Albert says "Okay, since my wife will have to leave me I guess maybe if I get time off of work tonight I can go home and tell her?" Dr. Smith nods then says "Sure Albert for a while, I wouldn't linger to long, do you know if your wife has had any of these diseases before, during her childhood?"

Albert honestly says "No, not that I am aware of so I guess it maybe a safe precaution if she went on a vacation or something for a while until we get this under control?" Dr. Smith then concludes "Yes Albert that is our best weapon so these illness may not spread to others who don't have a strong immunity to them or never had them in childhood."

Albert nods after swallowing hard, then says "Oh it's almost five, mind if I check out early tonight to go home spend some time with my wife?" Dr. Smith nods and replies, "Okay, I can take the next shift from here, go home spend some time with her help her get packed and see if you can make arrangements to get her to a different location for a while, once these illnesses break into a huge case there is going to be no stopping it".

Albert gets up from the meeting he collects his files and says " Thank you for the notice, I will clock out a little early tonight and go see my wife, then, I hope the president or staff won't be upset with me doing this". Dr. Smith says "I will make sure you are clear from any wrong doing Albert, you're a fine young doctor one that cares about patients, I am sure they will understand your leaving early for one day without too much trouble".

Albert says "Alright I'll go to see you tomorrow or sometime then, I'll go clock out now". Albert walks out the door, and Dr. Smith sighs because he knows the epidemic will be a bad one once it gets a grip on the cities people.

Albert goes to the nurses' station, and then sits down at an empty desk chair and writes his name on the clock in and clock out records book so he would be getting paid for his time. A nurse by the name of Julie came over to get more files she sees Albert checking out, and asks "Going home for some rest Doctor Albert?" Albert smiles kindly at Julie and says "yes, my wife maybe be planning a trip soon so I hope to get to spend some quality time with her before we will be a part". Julie smiles then says "Good for you Albert, you been working hard here I think you need to treat yourself every once in a while". Albert shuts the binder up finally after he wrote down all his information, and says quietly, "Yep".

Finally now, Albert was getting his things of a lunch pail and a coat and hat to leave the medical office for the day. Albert tells Julie before he leaves, he says "Just come get me if the situation here gets too far out of hand". Julie writes it down in her notes for the day then says "Will do Albert Ingalls thanks so much". Albert puts on his fancy cap and says "I think you all can handle it from here".

With that Albert walks off down the long corridor of the hospital where he works, out the door and down the several blocks to his house, where he and Sylvia currently live.

Albert walks in the door, his wife Sylvia was there to give him a hug and kiss. Albert holds her tight to his chest and he says "I am sorry; I think I have some bad news we need to discuss".

Sylvia is taken a back, she knew it must be bad, since he cut off their greeting so suddenly, Sylvia asks full of concern "Dear what is it? Sounds important". Albert frowns when she said that, he said "Yes dear I am afraid so it's really bad this time".

Now Albert pulls Sylvia away from him and he takes off his fancy cap and light coat hangs it on the rack, and then sits himself down on the couch in the family room. Sylvia comes over to him and says "Dear, you look distraught something bad happen at work tonight?"

Albert sighs and looks at his wife with sad eyes, then says "Dear we need, to have a family discussion, and I know you're not going to like it". Then Sylvia jumps up she remembers Albert's letter she got in the mail today.

Sylvia goes back to the kitchen to retrieve it; Albert is beside himself when she leaves, "Dear we need to talk now! What are you doing?" Sylvia hands Albert a letter from back home hoping it would lighten the mood a little bit. Sylvia is still holding it in her hands when she sits back down next to him, she says "it came today, dear, it's says Caroline and Charles Ingalls, I am sure you want to read it first". She hands it to him places it on his lap.

Albert for the moment grows silent since it's been forever he has heard anything from his old family, the Ingalls back in Walnut Grove, even after their daughter was born Albert tried to write to them but they had never written back, not once, until now that is.

Albert couldn't believe he was holding this letter, it was so special so much he almost didn't want to open it, Sylvia was trying to be encouraging to him, "Dear, come on open don't you want to know what's inside?"

Albert gulps, he hopes it wasn't too bad of news, but since he hasn't heard anything from his family since they parted ways, he decided to read it to see what it said. Finally he rips the paper open and then pulls out the letter, Sylvia was trying to hold her excitement inside, but she couldn't no longer, "Albert hurry! I am getting excited!" Albert calms her down as unfolds the letter. He glances at it, the letter itself was thick, at least one full pages half of the other. Albert wondered who had really written it Ma or Pa. Sylvia looks at him with wide eyes she asks "Well? You going to read it you big lug?"

Albert finally decides to read the letter out loud so Sylvia will know what it says, it went something like this:

_**Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Albert Ingalls:**_

_**I know it's been a long time and we are sorry for the delay of writing to you, but things here at home have not been good. We have been dealing with some traumatic experiences and we need your help to resolve them. Carrie was assaulted, ( or as Carrie calls herself now damaged goods), a while ago, and she won't talk about it, Dr. Baker has been keeping an eye on her to make she is okay so far physically she seems fine, but mentally she is quite unstable. Of course now since Carrie has turned sixteen and this happened too her I am very worried about her well-being. I (Ma), and your Pa Charles are beside ourselves. We try to get Carrie to go to school and she won't, we try to tell her she is still our precious child, but she refuses to believe anything we say.**_

_**We don't know who did this to Carrie, Charles was trying to get the towns people together to go looking for the criminal who did this to her but we've found nothing. We just want Carrie to be "normal" again as much as possible.**_

_**After this has happened to Carrie, I feel for you Sylvia Webb Ingalls, I must apologize of how I had resented you and Albert trying to get back together when you two were here in Walnut Grove growing up. I hope you will someday be able to forgive me and Charles for how we didn't support you a long time ago.**_

_**Also Carrie is growing quite depressed and very much likes to isolate herself away from others as much as possible, we can't even get her out of her room to eat with us when its meal time at the house. She is becoming very un sociable now since her experience.**_

_**Charles is changed now to, since this has happened, he looks at everyone as an enemy, even me sometimes, I don't dare ask him twice about something or he has a fit, he even threatened me about going into town and forces me and Carrie to stay home.**_

_**Charles is over procreative of Carrie now, she does have a boyfriend his name is Jonathan Whip, but since Carrie was assaulted, now, He is dealing with problems too; he blames himself for what has happened, and feels bad that he wasn't there to protect her.**_

_**I try to remind Carrie that Jonathan still loves her and she shouldn't push him away, because of her feeling so violated from her experience, but she doesn't talk back to anyone just sits in my rocking chair most of the time, staring at the walls of the house. Her boyfriend comes to sit with her when he can, he tries to hold her hands but she always pulls away.**_

_**We have all been traumatized by this scary event that has happened to Carrie, I mean I still remember what is was like when whoever had assaulted her brought her home brought her to the door, crying and left. Charles was away looking for her and I was here with baby Grace. Carrie was all tears saying "Ma! Help me! Ma!" I helped her up back to her bedroom laid her on the bed then as she was crying she told me what happened. It was someone with a mask on their face, she said through tears, like a Halloween mask!" I couldn't believe it when she told me, Once Charles got back that night he went to town to get Doctor Baker and I suppose Charles told Doctor Baker what Carrie had told me. Ever since this terrible thing happened Charles takes different trails to work now to see if there is any sing of a lost mask lying in the weeds or some sort of evidence that the person who is doing this is still around he always comes back home empty handed.**_

_**I am so sorry I have to inform you of our tragedy but we are running thin on patience and help. We don't know how to get through to Carrie any more, she is always so quiet, so much has a blank stare on her face, and I had to doctor her bruises she came home with that awful night as well. Everyone has been totally transformed through this awful experience at home, just to think it could even be someone who is among us, and we don't even know it!**_

_**If you so be so kind to come down and help us with Carrie, to help her see there is life after trauma, we would so greatly appreciate it, everyone in town has been helpful and caring, even Mrs. Olsen tried to start some kind of strange therapy group for Carrie but it fell through. It just seems like we're losing Carrie a little more every day, now she sits away from everyone in the corner of the living room, not wanting to correspond with the outside world at all. If you can come and stay for a while we would be happy to have you back.**_

_**Love, always**_

_**Ma and Pa Ingalls.**_

Albert stops reading the letter now, he lets it fall on his lap like so, he looks at Sylvia who was wide eyed now, she was speechless not sure what to say. Albert meekly says, "That sounds all too familiar right dear?" Sylvia nods "yes" with apprehension, Albert then tells her, "Dear this sort of goes along with what I have to tell you tonight". Sylvia sits further back in the couch and holds tightly to Albert, as he explains his situation from work, "Dear, you have to go back to Walnut Grove for a while, Doctor's orders". Sylvia swallows and says "You will be going with me right?' Albert says sadly "No dear, Doctor Smith says it's not a good idea for me to be around you, since I have been working with very sick people he says I may transfer those illnesses to you".

Sylvia cries and says "I can't go back! I swore I never would, not if the person who assaulted Carrie is the same who done it to me several years ago I don't want to go back! Not without you!" Albert does his best to comfort her, and let her see to reason, "Sylvia you will be going to stay with my Ma and Pa, not your Pa, and maybe what happened to Carrie was done by someone else we don't know that". "Sounds like they need our help in getting Carrie to snap out of it", Sylvia wipes her tears to stop her sobbing. Then she says "What do you mean Albert?"

Albert sighs then gives Sylvia a handkerchief to wipe her wet eyes, he says "Well, when it happened to you, you didn't really have any one there to talk to right? Not one person had the experience you had right?" Sylvia nods in memory of what happened, as Albert continues "We learned in medical school that sometimes, in order for someone to snap out of a traumatic experience, it does that person good to, well, you know share the experience by talking to each other giving each other comfort". Sylvia sobs and sniffs as she replies "yes, but in the letter it seems like they tried already a few things and it's not working for them". Albert tries again, "It may seem that way, but see dear, now you need to go there, share your story with Carrie, so that way she can see how a person is and how you rebuild your life after wards".

Sylvia then says "You think it would be a good idea to go and talk to Carrie?" Albert smiles, to say "I think it be a good idea, honey, maybe I can write to Ma and pa to tell them you're coming, so they know to expect you, and we can work on arrangements to get you there". Sylvia finishes wiping her eyes and says in a gentle tone, says "I would rather to go see Emily out in California but she is too busy with school stuff to be bothered with, so I guess I don't have much choice do I?"

Albert shakes his head "no" to Sylvia and he says "I wish I can go with you to protect you dear, but Doctor Smith says I can't go cause he needs me at the hospital, because we have like a zillion sick people now to tend to, and I guess I can't be spared". Sylvia smiles to say "Yes Albert, I understand completely, you are a very important doctor there, and we all need to be safe from the epidemic if there is going to be one".

Albert sighs then he says gently as he holds Sylvia's hands and looks into her scared brown eyes "it's settled then dear? Will you go to Walnut Grove, back home to help Carrie and stay away from the epidemic?" Sylvia nods and says "Yes Albert, I'll go back, I'll make the trip myself, are you going to send a wire to your folks so they know I am coming?" Albert says "Yes dear, first thing in the morning then in a few days you will be there". Once Sylvia gulps down her fear of going back to Walnut Grove, Albert and Sylvia kiss a long hard kiss as the sun is setting down through their living room window holding the secrets of what Sylvia's trip back home will bring.

(TO Be Continued).


	2. Chapter 2 Carrie! Help is coming!

**Little House Albert and Sylvia story: Carrie's Help is on the way: (Chapter Two):**

**Disclaimer: Some scenes may not be suited for a younger audience; please Parental discretion may be advised. Some scenes may be graphic so I cannot stress enough to keep younger audience away suited more for adults only. You have been warned.**

**The Story Continues**:

Now Sylvia knew she had to go back to Walnut Grove for a while, since where she and Albert live was a rising concern for an epidemic of scarlet fever and measles happening. In Seattle Washington the news was busy in spreading information about the break out and even Albert got in on some of the interviews from the reporters.

Sylvia was busy planning her trip, she was going to go stay with Caroline and Charles Ingalls since their daughter Carrie was assaulted almost in the same manner as Sylvia once was she thought it be best to go and help Carrie get out of her slump and her life back.

Sylvia has packed the last of her remaining things Albert was at the telegraph office sending Caroline and Charles a telegram about when to expect Sylvia coming there. Finally he paid the clerk at the desk and was on his way to work.

The next two to three days they waited for a train to come their way, nothing much happened out of the ordinary Sylvia made the days fly faster with her sewing business, and keeping house Albert was so busy with taking care of the sick all the time he didn't know what day it was from one day to the next.

Finally the day came that Albert had a rare day off of work, and Sylvia knew it was her time to go back to Walnut Grove for a while to escape the Epidemic that was waiting for them at Seattle Washington.

At the train station Albert sat next to his wife Sylvia on the bench since they got there early before the train, they were forced to wait. Sylvia still had the letter in her pocket that they had received from Caroline and Charles about Carrie.

Sylvia says as she fumbles with her white silk gloves she insist to wear for traveling, "Dear I do feel sorry for Carrie, I mean having this happen to you at sixteen is not fun, it changes you".

Albert sighs and says "Yes dear, but if I may give you some advice, "Share your experience with Carrie no matter how painful, and show her your pain, that way she may realize that she is not the only one in this world that bad things happen to them".

Sylvia nods in agreement Albert checks his watch on his other hand, Sylvia says "Time for the train dear?" Albert sighs then replies "Not quite but close, All I can say is be patient with Carrie I am sure she is re- living every moment of the attack even if she doesn't want to talk about it".

Finally Albert and Sylvia had heard the train whistle coming and stood up off the bench. She made sure she didn't forget anything, grabbed her purse and suit case. Now she hugged Albert tightly one more time, she says into his ear, "I can't believe I am forced to go back there, when we got married I said I would never do it, now look"!

Albert pats her on the back for encouragement he says to her in his whisper "Dear, be strong do this for Carrie, and yourself, if anything happens to you too, let me know, send me a telegram if you have to, I will come to protect you".

Sylvia nods; she wipes one tear away from her eye quickly, and says "Okay I am ready to board the train now".

Now they both exit the train depot building and stand on the walk way waiting for the train to stop. No one could say anything because of all the noise that the train makes. The steam from the train when it stops made Sylvia and Albert stands back a bit from the heat and the pressure. Albert gives Sylvia one last hug good bye while people were now coming off the train.

Sylvia says to Albert "Take care of yourself, let me know when the epidemic is over so I can come back home!" Albert waves at her as she climbs the steps of the train to get inside for a seat; he said in a yell "Yeah I'll send wire to you when it's safe to come back".

Sylvia nods and then let's goes of Albert, she pats him with her right hand and says "Farewell my love until I can see you again, may time apart make us appreciate the time we do have together". Albert nods the door shuts on the train as Sylvia walks up the last of the steps to go find herself a seat, after a few other passengers slowly walk down the aisles of the train.

Sylvia finds herself a seat by the window so she can see Albert until the train moves too far away, she keeps waving at him until he vanishes out of sight. So now Albert is standing on the board walk of the train station all by himself, for the first time forever not sure what to do, now since he had the day off of work, he went to the café and got himself something to eat while he thought of Sylvia who will soon be in Walnut Grove by evening of the same day.

**Sylvia lost in thought**:

Sylvia keeps looking out the window to see the country side, except the train is moving so fast that she hardly sees much at all. Except for a few trees here and there that looks like dots. This train that Sylvia is on is one of the newer ones which almost flies like a bullet train, she knows by evening, five o' clock or so she will be back in Walnut Grove where her life was forever changed, now she's going back to save a relative who had the same thing happen to her, interesting how the tides have turned, and forced Sylvia to go back to the place she never wanted to be…

**At the Ingalls: Getting ready for Sylvia**:

Caroline was busy getting things in order for when their guest will be arriving later today. The Children helped tremendously with the house cleaning and laundry. Now it was Caroline's turn to figure out a grocery list for their guest and for the week.

Caroline was also trying again to get Carrie motivated today she's sitting on the day bed that was by the window of their little house, she moves from there to the rocker that her Ma uses. Carrie now days didn't talk much since her assaulted experience, she may answer someone if it's an easy yes or no question, but don't expect too much of a long winded answer coming from Carrie any more it seems like Carrie has slipped into her own little dark world.

Carrie's boyfriend Jonathan Whip has been visiting the farm a lot to sit with Carrie and be with her. He even helped by bringing some chicken to eat for supper from their place to Caroline. Jonathan was getting bored though today, while Carrie sat on the little day bed, staring at the empty fire place, he tried talking to her he said "Here dear I brought your school books today and your homework of what you missed, I was hoping you be back in school soon".

Jonathan waited for ever for Carrie to look his way or even talk to him, then Caroline jumps in since she was sitting at the edge of the kitchen table going over her list, "Thank you Jonathan for your help, we appreciate it". Jonathan turns to Mrs. Ingalls, to say "Thank you Mrs. Ingalls, but I wish Carrie would at least acknowledge I am here". Caroline gets up and walks over to Jonathan to say "Yes son, we all do, I wish she would snap out of it, the attack is over now, it's been several weeks".

Jonathan sighs sadly then says "What does Doctor Baker think by now?" Caroline responds quietly, "He's not sure of how to help her, he knows her not talking about her assault is not healthy, she keeps all of those bad feelings locked inside, she needs to talk more than she does". Then Jonathan say "I wish she quit have those nightmares about it, makes feel bad I wasn't there to help her or beat the other guy off of her!"

Caroline sighs then says "Violence doesn't solve anything, my son's wife is coming to stay with us, and she unfortunately has had a similar experience like Carrie had and maybe she can help Carrie when she gets here". Jonathan says sadly "I just want my girlfriend back like she used to be, happy and active".

Caroline pats Jonathan on the back, only to say "We all do son we all do". Then Charles came through the door and stops when he sees Jonathan and Caroline standing in front of Carrie and her place. Charles says in his protective tone, "You're crowding her; she doesn't like people standing that close to her anymore, and remember what Doctor Baker said about that! You're not following the rules!" Caroline, finishes patting Jonathan on the back saying in a quiet voice "Sorry Charles didn't mean to upset you or Carrie".

Charles moves over to the fire place, and tries to talk soothing to Carrie, who's eyes was going everywhere trying to watch were everyone was, and trembling somewhat, even though she wasn't speaking. Charles says "Carrie it's okay just family and friends here no need to be afraid."

Now Carrie without speaking pulls up the blanket off the edge of the bed covers herself up and sits in a huddle type position on the bed next to the window slightly rocking back and forth. Everyone just stops what they are doing and watch Carrie for a while, once she calms down, and then everyone goes back to their routine.

Carrie settles back down still in her huddle position though looking out the window just watching things in silence, while everyone stays busy behind her. Charles says "Jonathan can I speak with you out by the barn for a bit?"

Jonathan nods in agreement both men step outside, Caroline, says "Don't be for too long". Charles waves back at Caroline to let her know he understood. Finally both men leaned up against the horse fence by the barn. Caroline watches from inside the house to try to figure out what they will be talking about.

Charles sighs and looks at Jonathan Whip. He says "Son, I know you care for Carrie a lot, and we think of you as family, but when push comes to shove well, Carrie has to come first".

Jonathan sighs then says "I agree Mr. Ingalls, what do you have in mind sir?" Charles throws his weight against the fence and then says with some hesitation, "I think its best that you and Carrie take a break from seeing each other for a while, until she gets better any ways".

Jonathan mulls around the fence and Charles Pats him on the shoulder, to say "Come on think of Carrie right now, when she gets better then you can have all that special time with her you used to have, you know before the bad experience happened". Jonathan looks at Charles, with a depressed expression on his face, but he understood what Charles was trying to tell them.

Caroline came out of the house to remind Charles about going to the train station to pick up Sylvia Web Ingalls who was coming to stay with them for a while. Caroline could see that Jonathan was not happy about something, then she looked at Charles, she asks Jonathan "What's the matter?" Charles says "nothing, nothing for you to worry about". Jonathan then says "Sorry Mrs. Ingalls I…I .. Just remembered that I got something to do at home". Once Jonathan said that then he parts way in a hurry not wanting to be here anymore kind of a hurry.

Caroline says full of concern "Dear, what did you tell Jonathan?" Charles now is the one who is delayed in response, then finally tells after Caroline asks again, "Charles! What did you tell the boy?" Charles says hotly "I just told him don't hang around here so much until Carrie is better!" Caroline sighs and then says as she tries not to blow up in front of Charles, "I know you're trying to do what you think is best for Carrie but you sure it's what she needs or what you need?" Charles turns to face Caroline and he says honestly, "Honey, I don't know any more I really don't know!"

Caroline then takes charge "Well, we need to talk about it later, the train is going to be here soon, Sylvia will be here, are you getting ready to go get her?" Charles grumbles some more and then finally responds "Yes dear, I'll go hitch up the buggy here now".

Caroline was happy with her husband's response for she turns to go back inside the house. Now as Charles heads inside the barn for the horse and buggy he looks back to see Caroline going into the house, he says under his breath, "I have failed both women of my family, I failed them both!"

After that he goes to the barn to start hitching up the team to go pick up Sylvia.

**Sylvia getting closer to Walnut Grove**:

She must have fallen asleep because, the train has made it through most of the country, but still has a few more miles to go. Sylvia Web woke up, and stretches a little; she slowly began to recognize some of the old landmarks that were telling her she was getting closer to her old home base.

For some reason though Sylvia was becoming fearful of Walnut Grove once again, she was wondering if Albert's parents were going to like her, and if they will accept her after she had ran away with Albert to get married without inviting them. She was beginning to let the fear of returning to Walnut Grove get the better of her somewhat she knew the person who ever attacked her several years ago out in the woods could still possibly be living there, and maybe the towns people won't be so kind or receptive on how she handled having her child up for adoption.

Sylvia was shaking now knowing Albert won't be there to give back smart talk when someone tries to offend her for her life choices when Albert is with her he has enough spunk to speak for the both of them and usually does. Now this is the first time Sylvia has to take a trip back home by herself, being around the people who had originally resented her for the attack so many years ago.

Will Sylvia find it in herself to overcome the nasty comments that people may give her from her rough past in Walnut Grove, in order to help Carrie without Albert at her side?

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Back Home Again

**Little House Albert and Sylvia: Home at last, maybe to some: (Chapter three):**

**Disclaimer: If you can't tolerate my story don't read it not suited for everyone, it's just a story and did not happen in real life, remember that it's just a story, so don't complain about it. Not suited for some audiences parental discretion advised and obviously to some adults too! Repeat: parental discretion advised and obviously to some adults too, Not suited for all audiences, Parental discretion Advised Warning**!

**Sylvia gets reacquainted with her old life:**

Finally the train had come to a screeching halt, poor Sylvia Webb- Ingalls had to come back home for a while because of an outbreak of disease from where she was married and have a new life with Albert Ingalls. Now she has to go stay in her old world, and help her sister in law Carrie Ingalls who has had a similar experience like she did so long ago.

Sylvia was sitting on the edge of her seat; she was beginning to see some old familiar buildings of the town, like the Olsen's store, the restaurant, the bank, along with a few new ones that she didn't even know about. She looked out the window really quick, and then sat farthest away from the sights. She was sure if she wants to be back here, but she agreed to for Albert and his family, to help Carrie mostly.

Now the train comes to a lurching stop, Sylvia braces for it and sighs once it is over. There is a brief pause before the engineer lets everyone get off the train, just wanting to make sure the train is stopped safely, and everyone is okay. After those few brief minutes Sylvia sees that all the passengers were getting their things, and getting ready to leave, Sylvia does the same with some nervousness in her movement being here without Albert for the first time ever will be a challenge she hopes she can conquer.

She is in line and is about the last person to get off the train from about thirty or so other people who was before her. Sylvia knew no one has seen her for quite some time, maybe they forgot what she looked like, or if they liked her or don't like her, she doesn't know for sure. She makes it down the steps now with thoughts racing in the back her mind of whom she was supposed to find to take her to the Ingalls place. She got on the platform, and waited for the others to get out of her way she talked to herself "My Walnut Grove sure is bustling here". Sylvia found power with in herself to keep on walking, and then she heard a familiar voice calling for her, it went something like this:

"Sylvia Ingalls?" Sylvia! I am here!" Sylvia heard a voice call, she looked around all the different heights of people's heads and finally found a person waving at her in her direction and she slowly made her way over to the person. She soon realized that it was Charles Ingalls himself coming to get her. She sighed a good sigh of relief knowing that she was in good hands now.

Charles smiled at her a nice warm welcome home smile one would expect, he said with all honesty "Welcome home Sylvia Ingalls, it's been way to long for a visit dear". Sylvia says gently like she always does "likewise sir how is everyone?" Charles replies "As good as can be, let me take your bag please?" Then Sylvia hands over the bag to Charles he places in the back of the buck board and then helps Sylvia to the bench seat beside him so she can sit and talk.

It was hard to talk while the buck board was moving about though so neither passenger said too much on the way back to the Ingalls farm. Charles tries to be polite and says "How's Albert doing these days Sylvia?" Sylvia responds to him, "Good sir, he's a doctor at Seattle Washington, very busy right now their fighting a measles and Scarlet fever outbreak that is another reason why I had to come back here for a while because of the outbreak".

Charles looks at Sylvia with concern, and says "Hope Albert won't get sick when he's tending to all those people". Sylvia smiles and says gently "I hope not either Mr. Ingalls".

Charles looks at Sylvia who has hanging on to her seat and trying to keep her dress skirts from flying around in the breeze, Charles says to her "you know you can call me Charles, or Pa even if you like".

Sylvia smiles at the warm reception she was getting from Charles and she says "Thank you Pa, how is Carrie doing May I ask?" Charles says "Well, about the same a little depressed, I thought or Caroline that you two could hang out and help each other possibly get to know one another". Sylvia smiles then say "Sounds good Pa I hope I can help Carrie".

**At the House Now:**

The wagon pulls up, and Charles stops the team. Sylvia was somewhat frozen a little she was having some flash backs of when she was last here at Walnut Grove. Charles talks to her, "Sylvia?" Sylvia doesn't answer him right away, she gripped the seat and shivered at the thought of now reality had sunk in she was back here, back to where her life was changed forever. Charles snaps her out of it though he almost shouts "Sylvia! " Sylvia turns to look at Charles, then she says "yes pa? What is it?" Charles says "We're home now dear, welcome home".

Sylvia nods and Charles gets off of his seat and helps Sylvia down. She stands on the ground waiting for Charles to bring her her suitcase. Charles hands it to her she takes it, with a smile then Charles leads her into the house. Caroline was sitting in her rocking chair sewing on a few articles. She looks up and says "Hello, Sylvia how are you?"

Charles says to Sylvia "You two have a lot catching up to do; I'll put your suit case in the guest bedroom". Sylvia nods then says "Thank you Pa". Caroline smiles and says to Sylvia "Come sit down dear, you must be tired after your trip". Charles opens the door to guest bedroom and puts Sylvia's suit case on the bed, Charles can hear the two women talking, he smiles at how well things seem to be going so far.

Caroline says "Well, I am glad your trip went well". Sylvia replies, "Yes and those trains today are so fast, have you ever been on them yet Mrs. Ingalls?" Caroline smiles, replies gently, "No, not yet maybe one day". Then Caroline asks "How is Albert doing, we don't hear too much from him these days "? Sylvia replies honestly "He's fine, he's busy there's an epidemic going around Seattle, and that is why I am here, so I don't catch the illness".

Caroline says "Good deal, Albert is smart; he'll take good care of you". Sylvia smiles and says "Thank you". Now Charles is back in the main part of the living room, he goes for his pipe to smoke it for it's his time to relax. Sylvia says to him, "Mr. Ingalls the house here is a little bit bigger now than before, a lot has changed here since I used to be here". Charles smiles to say "had a few good years of good crops, so I got to add on to the house to make it roomier with this growing family never know when an extra room will be needed".

Caroline smiles at Charles and says "Well, should we do something for supper?" Sylvia says softly "I would like to visit with Carrie if either of you mind I brought her a small gift, I know it isn't much but it might help break the ice". Caroline gets up out of her rocking chair and says "I'll show you her room she spends most of the day in there now".

Caroline walks down a small hall way turn to her right to open the door just a crack to Carrie's bedroom. Caroline says gently, "Carrie you got company". Carrie was lying on her bed flat on her back staring at the ceiling, but when she heard her Ma's voice she did sit up, and off to the edge of the bed, looking at the mirror on her dresser. Sylvia says "Thank you Mrs. Ingalls, I'll take it from here". Caroline gently reminds Sylvia "I'll be in the kitchen cooking if you two need anything".

Sylvia nods, she stand near the door, not sure what Carrie will say or do yet, she makes a gently gesture, "Hello Carrie, I am your sister in law Sylvia, I used to live here in this neighborhood, used to go to your school too you might have a class with me". Carrie turns towards Sylvia she quietly says "Maybe".

Sylvia smiles then says as she moves in closer a little at a time as not to make Carrie un -happy as she notices Carrie watches everyone with quick darting eyes. Sylvia replies "I brought a gift for you, I thought it may give you some memories of me when I go back home".

Carrie doesn't respond to Sylvia she just gets back up on her bed curls up with her pillows. Sylvia sits down on the bed next to her sits down a box wrapped in brown paper with a white bow on it. She says "Here Carrie, I'll let you have your present before supper; I know you'll like it".

Carrie doesn't do anything but stare into space, with her mouth slightly open. Today was one of Carrie's bad days, she wore the same dress she's had on for three days, and hasn't combed her hair much, and she sits then stares into out of space.

Sylvia got excited about Carrie's present; she says "Fine you won't open it I will". Sylvia proceeds to open Carrie's gift for her, she does nothing to respond to Sylvia's movements. Sylvia gets the music box out of its box, and she sits it on Carrie's lap, or sort of close to her lap. Sylvia puts the wrapping paper an extra stuff away under the bed, and then she looks at Carrie who wasn't acknowledging her friend at all. Sylvia says "Listen, I think you will like it, I thought of you the first time I heard it in the store. Please let me know if you like it". Sylvia winds it up from the bottom, and then opens the top, and music starts to come out of it.

Carrie was listening to it well sort of, Sylvia kept on talking to her, "Carrie, I know you like music, Albert told me to get this for you when we went shopping the other day, and I thought it was a pretty lullaby".

Carrie was turning her head this way and that like a memory was coming back to her, even though the music kept playing louder it grew it seemed to Carrie, Sylvia kept talking on, "It didn't cost that much, I thought it make a nice keep sake, and you can start a collection". Carrie finally had an outburst, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop playing the music! I don't want to remember! It was in a cabin far away! There was music in the back ground stop it! Carrie said and started crying, Sylvia closes the lid, for the music box, Charles and Caroline were there now, at the door way listening in watching.

Sylvia hugs Carrie as she pushes the music box off to the side, and says "it's okay dear, I am here, everyone is here nothing will ever happen to you again, we're here". Carrie cries "Stop it stop playing the music! It was someone in a mask they grabbed me in the woods! Stop playing the music!" Sylvia says in a soothing way "It will be okay dear, we're here to help you get better move on". Carrie cries, "I can't I can't I always remember!" Sylvia says "One day you won't life will change". Carrie then stops crying; she looks at Ma and Pa, and Sylvia, to say "You promise?"

Sylvia smiles at Carrie and says "I promise, now who did it to you do you remember that?" Carrie looks down at the floor and says not really, he had on a mask, sort of like a Halloween mask, he had a husky tough guy kind of vice, he he…" Caroline stands there trying not to cry, "Charles she whispers to him, she's talking about it now, this is epic, and will we get our Carrie back?"

To Be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Sylvia and Carrie and Caroline

**Disclaimer: If you can't tolerate my story don't read it not suited for everyone, it's just a story and did not happen in real life, remember that it's just a story, so don't complain about it. Not suited for some audiences parental discretion advised and obviously to some adults too! Repeat: parental discretion advised and obviously to some adults too, not suited for all audiences, Parental discretion Advised Warning!**

**Sylvia and Carrie bonded**

Sylvia and Carrie were soon becoming best friends, finding out how much they got a lot in common, one day Sylvia was doing Carrie's hair before breakfast and Carrie asked her, "Sylvia?" Sylvia replies after getting the barrettes out of her mouth to pin back Carrie's hair, Sylvia replies "yes dear go ahead with your question." Carrie clears her throat, and asks "Can you help me with some of my homework, and take me over to see Jonathan my boyfriend?"

Sylvia says "Yes we can do that I don't have any plans for the day, I would like to take a walk with you today if you don't mind". Carrie smiles and says "That is nice, where may I ask?" Sylvia sighs then says "I would like to see my old home place its not far from here, I am not sure if anyone is living there now days or not, I just wanted to walk by that way and see it for old time sake".

Finally for the first time in a while Carrie's hair is all done up and nice for the day, Carrie was wearing a nice lacy purple blue dress that Sylvia also got her from home before she came. Carrie commented on the dress, Sylvia "Did you make this dress for me?" Sylvia nodded yes, and says "I sure did, I hope you like the colors of fabric I picked out for it". Carrie smiles and hugs Sylvia some more, then she says "Thank you".

Caroline was finally done cooking and was calling for everyone to come to the table, Charles, and James, then Consendra, and Carrie and Sylvia made up the younger generation of Ingalls that took to the center of the table. Caroline and Charles sat at their usual places at the head of the table.

Caroline looks over Carrie's way and she comments "Carrie you look lovely today, and is that a new dress you're wearing?" Carrie smiles then replies quietly "Yes Ma Sylvia made it for me before she came for the visit". Caroline smiles graciously, "Yes it is very pretty, and nice Sylvia you do wonderful work, maybe one day you can make a dress for me".

Sylvia smiles before getting a scoop of scrambled eggs onto her fork and says "Sure I can do that, if you really want a dress some time, I love to help with it". Caroline smiles then replies "That will be fine; maybe while you're still here; we can talk about making one someday".

Sylvia nods, then everyone falls quite in the routine of eating breakfast. Then everyone gets up putting the dirty dishes into the wash basin, and then Sylvia got Carrie motivated to work on her home work for a few hours, so she could get caught up.

After the history, math and science home work was done for the day, Carrie and Sylvia went for a walk just like they had talked about early in the morning. Sylvia was wearing a long shiny purple dress, with a white fancy hat with a ribbon and flower running along the side of it, she was walking with an umbrella in case the sun would get to hot. She also had her white traveling gloves on and a light crocheted purple shawl over her shoulders to keep away the cool fall crisp air.

Carrie was wearing her purple lacy dress, it dragged a little on the ground and covered her shoes a little, but the lace and ruffles made it stand out, she also had some purple to violet gloves that Sylvia had given her to help complete her outfit, and a violet to light blue crochet shawl over her shoulders.

Sylvia was wearing a nice light pink and purple dress with the same color gloves and shawl as well, hers had a ruffle down the back, and some sparkles in the materials to make it shine in the sun light. Sylvia and Carrie both looked like ladies that had just stepped out of the home journal magazine fashion show. Sylvia had always liked to dress up no matter if it was a fancy occasion or not, Carrie was learning to, with Sylvia around helping out it seemed easier to look her best every day.

Sylvia took her walk with Carrie, and they went to Jonathan's house so Carrie can talk to him. Carrie and Jonathan went out to his parent's garden spot out by the pond and there they had a nice chat.

Carrie says once Sylvia had left them alone to go visit with the parents, Carrie tells Jonathan "I am sorry I haven't been myself lately, that will change now, I am better". Jonathan says "I am glad for you Carrie, been hoping and praying". Carrie nods, then says "Dear, I want us to get closer together and be stronger we need to show this evil person that nothing can break us and that nothing will".

Jonathan says gently "Carrie your Pa talked to me while you messed up and he said I shouldn't be coming around until you got better, so does that mean I can come visit like before?" Carrie nods, "yes Jonathan I don't want to go through life without you, and thanks to my family and sister in law Sylvia I can get my life back, I just stopped by today to see how things were between us". Jonathan says "I can never leave Carrie always remember that". Carrie then stands up to smoother out the wrinkles of her new dress, Jonathan comments on it, "Dear that a new dress? I never saw you in it?" Carrie answers "Yes, my sister in law Sylvia had made it for me before she came for the visit". Jonathan says "I like to meet Sylvia and thank her for helping us get back together again". Carrie smiles and holds Jonathan's hand like she used to do, and went to go find Sylvia and Jonathan's parents out on the swing in the yard visiting.

Carrie and Jonathan make it out to where the adults were and Jonathan steps forward and says "Mrs. Sylvia Ingalls?" Sylvia stands up and walks over to Jonathan and Carrie. Jonathan says "I like to thank you for being here and helping Carrie out, I wanted you to know how much it meant for me to get Carrie back". Sylvia was surprised that Carries boyfriend was such a perfect gentleman and she says "Thank you sir, I am glad to be of service, and helped". Sylvia then continues "We have to go now got more things to do for the day thank you very much for your time".

Carrie and Sylvia leave Jonathan's place and began walking to where Sylvia used to live since it wasn't that far any ways. Carrie asked "Sylvia where are we going?" Sylvia says to Carrie "I like to go see if my old home place is still there if you don't mind?" Carrie smiles, "No its fine I got nothing going on any ways".

So the two girls walked together hand in hand like the fancy little dressers they was down an old dirt path over to where Sylvia used to live when she was in Walnut Grove, after a few minutes of walking, they came up to what was known to every one as the old Web farm at one time.

Sylvia stops in her tracks, to see the old house in such ruin and sadness made her a little sad, she saw for the first time the run down shutters of the house the broken windows, the neglect from someone not living there.

She goes to the door of the old house; Carrie though stands behind her refusing to move any further. Sylvia looks back to see what Carrie is doing, she says "Come on in if you want to there is no one here dear". Carrie stands back then says "That other person not in there right?" Sylvia looked at Carrie confused, to say "What other person? There is no one here but us two". Carrie steps back wards a little bit, to say "You sure about that Sylvia say "Yes Carrie its okay". Carrie and Sylvia walk inside the old house to check things out. Meanwhile, some other things were happening not too far away…

**Caroline's secret Life**:

Caroline Ingalls waited until the house was clear, everyone was gone now, Charles, the children, Sylvia and Carrie, it was perfect for what Caroline had planned for the day. Caroline had went to school where her daughter Laura was teaching they talked together over a quick lunch, and then that was when it got very different.

Caroline went for the longest walk ever, she waved at Charles when he was working at the mill, and he didn't take time to notice, anyhow, she went deep into the forest some places where Walnut Grove wasn't developed yet to meet up with her secret lover.

Back in a cave where there was a little bit of a water fall Caroline waits there for her boyfriend to come visit her. Finally after an hour or so of waiting he shows up, he finally does when he appears Caroline rushes over to him, and gives him a big hug.

He pulls her back a little and says "I know I been gone for a while but I didn't think you miss me that much!" Caroline smiles then stares into his eyes to say "Dear, it's been far too long home is too stressful these days!" Her boyfriend smiles then says "That so called husband of your ignoring you again?" Caroline nods yes, and then he says "Leave him come with me! It is a thrill!"

Caroline laughs then says "I would if I didn't have children!" Her boyfriend laughs then says "Sure what they all say".

Caroline kisses her mysterious lover and then they both lay on the ground on a blanket that Caroline already had laid out, she lays stretched out with her boyfriend on top close to her kissing her all over, Caroline moans in pleasure as he messages her all over and under her dress. She moves her body to accept his, he looks at her face, she rolls her eyes he could tell the stress from the daily grind was leaving her, she was susceptible now to almost anything he wanted her to do, she arches her neck and back, he let her moan and lay still. The time then passed like wild fire, Caroline forgot all of where she was supposed to be, and so did Sylvia and Carrie.

To Be continued….


	5. Chapter 5 Various Situations

Little House Albert and Sylvia Story Continues: (Chapter five):

**The News Across town**:

Now that Carrie has gotten better someone had started the rumor that Hartwig the town's black smith was the one who had caused the assault on Carrie, in fact Charles Ingalls got Hartwig fired from his job as black smith as soon as he got wind of the rumor, and thus made it difficult for him to find work elsewhere.

Now Sylvia and Carrie are the best of friends they have made their time together mean something, and even they try not to discuss the rumors they hear about Hartwig in town. Carrie says to Sylvia one day "Yeah its bad for Hartwig he won't find work anywhere now. My Pa made sure of that".

Sylvia sighs as she remembers her experience, which she is glad it's over she hopes Hartwig will get his just deserts. Carrie looks over at Sylvia as she was sitting in the chair resting for a moment outside of the little house, looking around the sunlight and thinking of how nice the day is. Carrie tries talking to Sylvia more, "Sylvia?" "Sylvia?" Sylvia turns towards Carrie and says "Yes sorry dear just was day dreaming I guess". Carrie says "Aren't you going to open the letter you got from Albert?" "I bet you're excited to hear from him!" Sylvia looks at the letter she has received from him, and says "Yeah and I haven't opened it yet, maybe I should".

Carrie says after she takes a sip of lemonade, to say "Well, dear you going to open it? I want to know what my brother's been up to lately".

Sylvia puts her glass down and says "I guess now is as good time as any". She opens it without further hesitation; she lets the pieces of paper from the torn envelope fall to the ground.

Sylvia then pulls the letter out slowly not to cause the paper to crease and then unfolds the letter, Carrie was getting excited "Come on Sylvia read it please I want to know what is going on". Sylvia laughs and replies "Okay give me a minute!"

Now she glances at the letter then starts to read it out loud for everyone to hear, the letter went something like this:

**_Dearest Sylvia, My forever love:_**

**_Sylvia my love, I know you wanted to hear me to tell you it's safe to come home but in all reality I am not sure it will ever be. This disease outbreak is getting worse every day, deaths are escalating faster than what there is a cure. Death is the only cure for the people here it seems. Dr. Smith and I have been taking care of the sick round the clock there is no end in sight. The staff is really getting tired and even through a few minor holidays a lot of us had to do a lot of over time because there was that many sick._**

**_So far no one is sick from our medical staff which is good cause we need everyone on deck at this point, who knew when I would become doctor I would be in the midst of a crisis. I even had to take care of news reporters and answer their question for a few days. Also I had to do an interview with the district attorney for something over this crazy outbreak. So for a while I was the center of attention everywhere._**

**_I can't wait for this out break to be over and be back with you my love, in your loving arms, holding your embrace. I am finding out more about me now that we have time a part; I learned that I have strength to take care of myself and others. Even though I miss you dearly, wishing to be with you every minute of every day I am here at the hospital._**

**_I am hoping we can get together for Christmas this year, I know it's a long ways off yet, but if things might keep going like they are now, we might not get together for Christmas this year, or for the other holidays either._**

**_I hope your time at Walnut Grove is a good one and you are safe. I wish I could be there with you, it would be nice to actually be a couple, but I guess for now I have a higher calling to be tending to. Not sure what will come of this out break, a lot of factories and stores are feeling the pinch of death since a lot of them are losing workers they have to cut down. Some places have even closed up because of too many people sick and can't work._**

**_Well, dear, sorry I couldn't bring home a letter of good news, but hey maybe next time. I am hoping this out break will turn around one of these days, but for now it doesn't look like it's very promising. I hope Ma and pa and Carrie are all doing better, and the farm is doing well._**

**_I have to go now my love, my work is calling me,_**

**_Love for ever and always,_**

**_Dearest Albert Ingalls._**

**_P.S. My love for you grows more and more every day we are a part. I assure you we will make up for lost time and holidays one of these days._**

**_Love Albert._**

"Well, that is what the letter says from Albert for this week, sounds like things in Seattle Washington are getting worse not better". Carrie sighs then says "Sounds like the world is coming to an end! Sylvia sighs then says "Yeah sort of sounds like it, well, Carrie dear we need to go finish those dishes for your Ma comes home and I wonder where she is been all day she took two horses with her when she left, I was wondering what for"?

Carrie shrugs then says "I don't know, Ma has been acting kind of strange lately and kind of secretly taking off at times".

Sylvia looks at Carrie then says "Yeah she has not sure what is on her agenda these days, maybe we don't want to know Carrie"…mean while…

**Caroline's Secret Ride and Wait game**:

Caroline rode the deepest trail she could find farthest from the towns people. She rode in the brushes and brambles where most people don't go. Her horse and the tag along horse don't seem to mind. Caroline looks back to make sure no one is following her, and the other horse is okay, and not getting loose from her rope.

Now she was at the cave she wanted to be at. She hops off of her horse and takes the saddle off to put it on the other one who was an extra. She did that and from her extra roll up pouch she pulls out an extra bridle to put on the other horse as well. She takes this other black horse over and ties it by the tree.

She takes her horse over in the cave for a rest from their long ride, she then sits and waits for her mysterious lover to show up….

**Dr. Albert Ingalls workaholic:**

Dr. Albert Ingalls has been doing okay without Sylvia by his side, for about a month or more now since it was best that she went back home for a while in order to escape the disease that is running rampant in their home town. Albert has been working around the clock almost every day hardly has time to eat or even get off his feet before being called to another's room that is in bad need of emergency care. Dr. Smith has been doing the same, and also dealing with the city people in trying to make them understand how to take proper measures to make sure their loved ones don't get sick as well.

Now the strain of constant work is showing on Albert he's got the dark circle around the eyes, his hair is all ruffled up, like he hasn't paid attention to it in weeks, and his appetite has been greatly reduced to almost just a small sandwich now and again.

Albert now was in one of the medical rooms with one of the little girls who just came in sick with the measles and has already went from not so bad to very serious to near death.

He was in the room sitting next to the little girl's bed her parents just walked in with sad eyes. Albert stands up to acknowledge them. They ask "How is she?" Albert says "She has been hanging on for you, for her last time I am sorry to say".

The parents walk to their child's bed, the mother says her name, "Samantha dear it's us your Ma and Pa, please wake up". Sam does wake up a little bit after a small struggle to. She says "Love you Ma and Pa". Then she slowly closes her eyes and takes one last breath. Albert stands back and gives the parents time alone to grieve their loss. The mother sits by her child's beside while Albert walks out of the room to let them have their peace.

Dr. Smith comes by to talk to Albert. Dr. Smith walks over to him as he stands up against the wall looking into the glass window there into little Samantha's room as her parents were grieving over their loss, Dr. Smith asks "She pass on Albert?" Albert turns to Mr. Smith and says "Yes sadly, this disease has taken another child way too soon".

Albert goes back inside the room to do one more final check on the patient and to record the time of the little girls sad death, and fills his chart then he hugs the parents to give them support before leaving the room once again…..

**Caroline helps Hartwig**:

Finally Caroline's mysterious lover shows up, he looks at her to give her a long and tight hug. He says "Sorry dear I had to be gone forever I couldn't get away I was being grilled to death by the Reverend about how the town is on to me and what I do!"

Caroline gives him a long lasting meaningful kiss and she then says "I know dear it isn't you its them, they like to tell lies and gossip around like wild fire".

Hartwig then sits down in a slump, and says "I can't work now my reputation is ruined, your so called husband won't let me work anywhere now and I didn't do anything to your daughter or the other Web girl".

Caroline looks at Hartwig and lifts up his head she looks into his eyes to say "Dear, maybe it's time just to start over somewhere else some where some place where they don't know you".

Hartwig looks at Caroline, and then he asks "Dear, how did you become so wise?" Caroline just smiles and sits down next to him, she says gently "Over the years dear, over the years".

Caroline says to Hartwig "I got a horse for you out back, if you want it and leave tonight; I am worried if you don't leave now they'll hunt you down and you could end up dead from a lynch mob".

Hartwig looks at Caroline, and then says "Really? Their getting that desperate to capture me?"

Caroline frowns then says "Yes sadly, you need to leave here and not come back for a while go visit some relatives or something take your mind off of here".

Hartwig stands up and says "I am sure glad you're on my side, how did you ever survive living in this town?"

Caroline smiles then says "It wasn't easy if I had to do over again, I never stop here, I would have kept the wagon going".

Hartwig smiles and embraces Caroline, he says "Dear I wish you come with me, I'd hate to leave you behind with the children that is".

Caroline says "Stop talking like that you need to get on the horse and go!"

Hartwig smiles then gets his gear and puts it on the horse's back and says "Dear you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Caroline smiles and says "We'll see I won't say, but we'll see".

Hartwig climbs aboard and gives Caroline a huge kiss, then says "I will miss our time together; I hope we can see each other from time to time".

Caroline smiles she lets go of his hand then says "Only time will tell, if it was meant to be it will be".

Hartwig smiles, replies as he grabs the reins of his newly acquired horse, "Such wise words from a wonderful woman".

Hartwig looks off to the west and then back at Caroline, "Thanks for the horse dear, somehow we will keep in contact I promise!" Caroline tries not to show her tears but one slip and falls down her cheek.

Then Hartwig gives his horse a nudge to make him move and Caroline steps back a few hundred feet. Hartwig begins his journey into the unknown away from Walnut Grove, and Caroline is sad to see him go.

She gets her horse out of the cave and hops back on very sad and slowly rides away from the cave after Hartwig was gone several miles down the dirt path. Caroline was using her riding time to think of a plan to maybe sneak away and see Hartwig. She hopes he won't come back just for her, you think he will?

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Some may Run

Little House on the Prairie Albert and Sylvia (Sylvia's legacy continues story):

(Chapter six):

Some may Run:

_**Back story: This part of the story, starts off at the black smith's shop where Hartwig had to go back to in order to fix a shoe off his horse before running from the town's People of Walnut Grove. Remember when Carrie or Sylvia had been assaulted they didn't see who it was, so they had no idea who committed the crime. Remember someone in town had started the rumors of it being Hartwig without being sure he was the criminal! Also even a possibility that Charles Ingalls may see more action as the plot unwinds**_!

**Sylvia and Carrie run into Mr. Hartwig by accident**:

One day while Sylvia and Carrie were walking around town, after having a meeting at school with the teacher Mrs. Wilder Sylvia thought it be nice to run some errands for Mrs. Ingalls, and maybe even go see Charles and have some lunch for old time sake and Carrie thought it be a good idea.

Then as the girls were walking they had broken the heels off of their high heeled shoes, Carrie was complaining about it, "Man, my favorite shoes broke a heel! Just my luck today!" Sylvia looks at Carrie as she struggles with hers trying to get it off of her right foot, She says "Yeah and you're not the only one dear mine had broken clean off too!"

Sylvia and Carrie were both hobbling around like little girls with twisted ankles, Mrs. Olsen was walking by and had a good laugh when she spotted the two girls trying to get their shoes off and collect their broken heels in the middle of the street.

Finally the girls got better control of the situation and then Sylvia says "The black smith shop is right there Alamanzo maybe there today lets go see, he'll fix our shoes!"

Carrie nods feeling a little embarrassed from Harriet Olsen's outburst of laughter when she walked by. Carrie whisper's to Sylvia "I feel stupid since Mrs. Olsen laughed at us!" Sylvia then replies "Oh stop worrying about it someday when she isn't looking or does something dumb we can laugh right back at her, come on lets go get our shoes fixed!"

As the girls approached the black smith shop, they heard all kinds of noises coming from there like someone beating metal against metal sounds of hammers and strikes of a swinging metal hammer. Sylvia even may have seen a few sparks flying from the hammer and the anvil.

Sylvia pops her head in the door way to see who was really there, she slowly says "Alamanzo?" The man swinging the hammer just barely heard her, and turned her way to face her, he said "No mama sorry Alamanzo isn't here now is there something I can help you with?"

Sylvia looks at the man and says "Well, we can come back some other time". The man says "Whatever it is I can fix it". Sylvia then turns to Carrie who was holding her broken shoe and rubbing her sore foot.

Sylvia then sighs against her better judgment decided to take the man up on his offer so they could at least walk home in both shoes. Now Sylvia and Carrie were sitting on the bench inside of the black smith shop waiting for the man to pay them some attention.

Mr. Hartwig turned to them, and said "Well, I am on a tight schedule but I am sure I can help you lovely ladies out". Sylvia then holds up her shoe and its broken heel. She also made sure Carrie did too. Hartwig smiled and said "Well, it's an easy fix I can do that in a jiffy!" "Here let me take those off of your hands". Sylvia meekly said "thank you sir". Carrie did too "Thanks"

Hartwig took the broken shoes and fixed their heels really quick and handed them back to Sylvia and Carrie, Sylvia froze almost her body turned cold, she remember the day back in the woods so many years ago, she soon realize that the person who assaulted her back in the woods that many years ago was not Hartwig, the person who done it to her had a stronger sounding voice, and his touch was very different than Hartwig's! Sylvia was beside herself for a moment not concentrating on what is going on, her mind was going backwards in time to that night the man she saw giving her a hard time wore a mask, Hartwig was standing there holding Sylvia's fixed shoe and says "Here dear I got the shoe fixed for you!"

Sylvia snaps out of her distant thought with the help of Carrie nudging her. Sylvia shakes a little and says "Thank you sir". Carrie hands over her shoe to be fixed and Hartwig does so with quickness and ease, he hands it back to Carrie and she puts it back on her foot. So does Sylvia with her left shoe, then she finally finds the courage to stand up and says "Thank you how much for the job?" Hartwig says "Only a nickel if you have it". Sylvia slowly pulls out her change purse and opens it to get the nickel out. Hartwig says a quick "thank you" He then turns to his horse to hurry up and nail in the last few nails to hold his horse's shoes together.

Hartwig lets his horse put her leg back on the ground, and Hartwig is moving fast putting tools away and getting his saddle back on the horse, Sylvia says in a shaking voice, "You're fixing to leave here aren't you?" Hartwig turns to Sylvia and says "Yeah I got to leave for a while". Carrie stands up behind Sylvia and she says "okay". She takes Carries Hands and heads on out the door; Carrie struggles against Sylvia and says "Dear what is it? Is it him? Shouldn't we tell someone?" All too soon Sylvia looks on back and sees that Hartwig has made a mad dash for it out of the black smith shop when no one was looking.

Sylvia knew he was gone, she never got the chance to tell him what she knew of that night will she ever get the chance. Sylvia knew now her main concern was Carrie, and they needed to be home back at the Ingalls's place. Sylvia says "Come on Carrie lets go home".

Sylvia was tugging at Carries dress sleeve to keep her walking, finally their away from the black smith shop and Carrie asks "Sylvia what is it? What's the matter?" Sylvia says "I don't know I'll tell you later need to go home now!" So Carrie didn't ask any more questions they sort of had a quite rest of the way home.

**At the Mill in town**:

Now that Charles got back from doing an early morning delivery he was ready for lunch but instead of going right to lunch, he went to his office to do some paper work. He finally was getting tired of doing it and decided to get up away from his desk a while and stretch, then he walked into another room of the mill which was way in the back. He found an old trunk that had been previously disturbed he wondered what was inside…

Now Laura had let the class go for lunch and she herself was ready too as well. She gathered her things from her desk and was going to meet her Pa at the mill and go to the café for the meal.

Laura was walking her way there and ran into the Reverend Alden too, he says "mind if I join you guys for lunch I am ready myself. Laura says "Sure I don't mind and I don't think Pa would too".

Laura also ran into Hiram Baker and asked to join in on the lunch party at the café and Laura says "The more the merrier Pa always says and they all walk together to the mill so Laura can round up Charles.

Finally they all got over to the mill Laura calls out "PA? We're here for you to go to lunch! Are you ready?" Charles replies "I am in here in the room in the back". Laura and the others go that way what they found in Charles's hand was quite disturbing.

Charles had opened the old trunk, he thought he was going to find Mr. Hanson's papers from way back when he had bought the mill, but instead they found Charles holding a mask like the mask Carrie had described in her experience Laura all of a sudden remembered it and says "PA? Was it you that's been doing the bad stuff? You got the costume all there!" The Reverend even implies "Charles this isn't helping you out any you're holding the evidence every one has been looking for!"

Charles replies in haste "Someone is trying to frame me and stuff all this costume in here!" Hiram comes in a little later than the rest of the others and stops cold when he sees what Laura and the Reverend were talking about. Hiram says "Charles this doesn't look good!"

Charles was staring at everyone and says "This stuff isn't mine! Someone had to plant it here to try to frame me for the accusations!" Hiram sighs then says "Charles who would want to frame you! I mean you're the most outstanding citizen of this town! Confess and the judge might go easy on you!"

Charles drops the mask and costume back in the trunk somewhat and was turning into panic mode. Laura was the one who pushed Charles's panic buttons a little more.

Laura stands back far away, and says "I'm telling Alamanzo!" Laura tries to go around to the stable area and get him but Charles beat her to the punch. He tells her "Darling you believe me right? This isn't me I am your Pa!"

Laura shakes her head in disbelief and says "I'm just not sure anymore Pa who you are!" "You've been acting strange ever since the incident happened to Carrie; your personality has been altered somehow".

Charles was close to where the horses were kept he was standing almost next to a sorrel colored horse, and a saddle was sitting near the fence, All Laura knew she tried to reason with Pa, she told him, "Pa you can't do anything, come on! We can go to lunch and talk about this!"

Charles was almost angry now at everyone Charles was busy saddling up the horse and Hiram Baker came out to see if he could reason with Charles. Hiram says "Charles you can't run, we'll find you".

Charles finally gets the bridle on to his horse and throws the reins over the saddle horn and gets ready to hop on the horse. Hiram grabs the reins and says "Charles come on now, it will make you look twice as bad if you run!" Charles snarls at the doc and says "Let me go, you can't stop me!"

Charles makes the horse back up and then takes off heading to the woods Laura runs a little ways and yells "Pa Please come back we can work it out!"

Charles didn't hear Laura above the horse's hoof beats as he tore out of the pasture lot area and almost knocking Dr. Baker down on his behind. Laura then gives up on Pa and goes to help Hiram get back up on his feet.

Hiram checks himself out and gently shakes the dust off of his clothes and looks towards the direction of where Charles is running towards. Laura asks full of concern "Dr. Baker are you alright? Pa knocked you down pretty hard, I hope you're okay".

Hiram looks at Laura and says "I hope so but I am more worried about your Pa him running like that is not good". Laura sighs as she helps dust off Dr. Baker and says "I am so sorry Pa knocked you down like that, so sorry".

Do you know what got into Charles?

To Be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Apologies

_**L**_**__ittle__****_ House on the Prairie Albert and Sylvia story, (Sylvia's legacy continues): The unexpected Apologies:_**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Sylvia and Hartwig have a chat**_:

After the time at the blacksmith shop, Sylvia was deeply in thought about those years ago when she was here, and Carrie had been noticing that Sylvia was now the one who was acting strange. Carrie tries to get Sylvia's attention for help on home work one day and she wasn't too successful, Carrie had to throw a spit wad of paper at her, and it landed in her hair, Carrie says as Sylvia tries to get it out "I got your attention! Now, I need help with math please!"

Sylvia sighs and says "yes we can do that". So Sylvia reaches over to look at Carrie's math book and even the math problem takes her back to la la land for twenty minutes more. Carrie again has to almost scream at Sylvia for three minutes, finally, Sylvia closes the math book to say "Want to go fishing dear? I know a good spot".

Carrie sighs and says "That sounds nice, but Ma isn't back from town Grace is sleeping and no one else here to watch things Pa is gone somewhere". Sylvia sighs and says "We'll have to wait then, but me helping you with the math homework not working out today".

Just then Caroline Ingalls was walking through the door, and Sylvia right away asks "Mrs. Ingalls is it alright if I take Carrie fishing for a little while?" Caroline seemed to be in an extra cherry mood today when she says "Sure I don't see why not, just be back in time for supper!" Sylvia says "Not a problem, come on Carrie I got this place figured out".

So Sylvia and Carrie get up and leave their books and scratch paper all scattered on the table, both girls were itching to get away from the books. Sylvia put on her cloak and got Carries for her off the hook. Sylvia asks Mrs. Ingalls, "Fishing poles are out in the barn right?"

Caroline nods "Yes" to both girls, and lets them go on to their fishing spot. Sylvia was getting excited about their trip, "Come on Carrie hurry up, and while it's still day light!" Carrie sighs as her strings to tie her cloak together were giving her a bit of a hassle.

Finally both girls were ready to out, Sylvia was out the door first like a flash of lighting and Carrie slowly followed behind.

At the barn Sylvia got there first, she found the fishing poles, but what she didn't realize that the Ingalls had some collection of fishing poles. Sylvia just grabbed the first two that looked good to her.

Carrie opened the barn door and seen Sylvia looking at the stack of fishing rods in the corner of the barn. She walks up behind her and says "Some of those were Laura's when she was younger". Sylvia smiles and then says "I bet you she won't mind if we borrow a couple, she grabs a few rods and says "We'll use these two for today they look easy to use".

Carrie asks "Sylvia did you fish a lot when you was little?" Sylvia quits playing around with the fishing rod and says "Yeah a lot and Albert taught me a few pointers about fishing too". Carrie says "I don't get to fish much so I might not be able to catch very many like you". Sylvia smiles and says "That is okay dear; you're out here to learn with me, it will be fun times".

After Sylvia got the two rods picked out that she wanted to take fishing with her she waited on Carrie who was playing with a horse in the stall. Sylvia says "You ready, and got a bucket of bait for the hooks?"

Carrie looks around and says "Yes Sylvia I got two buckets worth right here, I am ready". Both girls come out of the barn with their hands full of fishing gear. Sylvia was in a hurry to go out and sees if her old fishing spot was still there.

Finally Sylvia got Carrie motivated and they walked for quite a long while out to Sylvia's old fishing hole. Now that they are finally there, Sylvia was trying to find a good spot to sit down and get started. She finally decides to go to the left near an old oak tree and sit there; she waits on Carrie who was struggling to keep up today.

Now Carrie came over and plopped the buckets of worms down and Sylvia got busy with the fishing gear of hooking the bait up to it so they could cast it on to the water. Carrie sits there and watches Sylvia; she says "you're not afraid to touch the yucky squirmy things?"

Sylvia smiles and says "Nope here got one done for you and I'll do another one for me". Carrie takes the pole and sits back tries to relax a little bit. Sylvia finishes putting on the bait for her own pole and does the same like Carrie.

Finally after a few minutes and a few dozen worms later, neither girl seemed to have caught any fish, and Carrie was getting rather bored with fishing and her bucket of bait was empty about. Sylvia was keeping a close eye on her and she says to Carrie "You can wash out your bucket and go pick some wild berries over yonder; I will still be able to see you from here".

Carrie gets excited about the idea and gets started to clean the bucket out and goes to hunt for some berries. Sylvia got bored with her spot of fishing and moved over slightly to find another one that was hopefully better. Just as she moved over she heard some rustling in the woods she looked back to where Carrie had taken off to but she was buried in the bushes a little bit out of sight.

A tall man with a sorrel horse came over and asks "Can I let my horse drink here?" Sylvia nods gently and moves over just a little bit. She says "You were in the blacksmith shop in town, Hartwig right?"

He nods "yes" and says "I won't bother you, my horse is short winded just need water and we will be on our way". Sylvia lets the guy pull his horse up to the water hole a few several feet away and let it take a drink. He comes over to Sylvia and says "Mind if I sit for a while?" Sylvia says "No sir go right ahead".

Hartwig sits down and waits on his horse to get done drinking. Sylvia comments to make small talk, "Gosh he/she is thirsty". Hartwig says "Yeah that horse likes to go fast all the time there is no in between!" Sylvia laughs and says "I bet ridding that horse takes a lot of skill".

Hartwig looks at Sylvia and says "Yeah I guess so". Sylvia looks at Hartwig really steady like trying not to flinch her flash backs slowly creeping in and she soon realized that Hartwig wasn't the one, and now just maybe now, she can be brave enough to forgive him.

Sylvia clears her throat she looks to find Carrie but Carrie is still buried in the berry bush on the hill, so it was still just Sylvia and Hartwig sitting on the bank watching his horse drink. Sylvia asks "Going somewhere special?" Hartwig just sighs and says "Oh I don't know maybe visit a few relatives or something like that why?" Sylvia sighs and says "Just wondered". Hartwig looks at Sylvia's pole and says "Your fish are not biting here today are they?"

Sylvia nods gently, then says out of the blue before she could even stop herself, she says "Mr. Hartwig?" Hartwig looks at Sylvia and says "Yes?" Sylvia all of a sudden found her missing words, it's like they came out of her like a song, she knew what she had to say to him and did it, and "Mr. Hartwig I owe you a huge Apology". "I mean when I was taken advantage of years ago my pa and family blamed you, the whole town did, and their doing the same now since it happened again to my sister – in Law Carrie."

Hartwig was taken aback he was surprised that this young lady was brave enough to apologize to him face to face in such close quarters. Sylvia swallows and says "Yeah and I am sorry that even I had assumed it was okay to believe everyone but it's not, not when you don't have the facts or at least all of them, so after all these years I just want to say sorry".

Hartwig smiles, and says "You know Mrs. Ingalls, you are a very brave young woman, that apology means a lot to me, I taken a lot of crap from people in this town over the years, even before you had a hard time, and your sister in law too, so I am just going to bail on those people, let them find another black smith to harass".

Sylvia says now that she is calmer and so relaxed, more than she has ever been in her life, she states "You're not leaving cause of rumors and such?" Hartwig smiles and says "Nah just getting tired of this one horse town, I like to move on and keep it interesting".

Sylvia smiles at Hartwig a big smile, a happy smile for she had overcome her lifelong fear, and says "Can we shake on it to see each other again soon?" Hartwig smiled and says "Sure why not".

His horse was done drinking finally and Hartwig took to the reins, he climbed aboard the animal and rode off into the sunset, Sylvia was there standing at the water's edge feeling mighty proud of herself that day…..

_**The Criminal apprehended or almost:**_

On the same day a little further away Charles Ingalls was on the trail of the person who had done wrong to Sylvia Web and Carrie his daughters. Charles was on the trail of the so called criminal of Walnut Grove, he found trails and traces of someone hiding back here in the hills and hollers places where most of the towns people hardly ever go.

He was hot on the trail and angry for being set up in town, he knew someone was behind it someone who was close to him, and the more he rode and followed the trail the more he thought about the events that had transpired.

Finally came up to an old campsite something like the Indians may have been many moons ago. Charles takes this time to rest his horse. He hops off un- cinches his saddle a little so his horse could breath. Led it over to the grass so it could have something to eat. Charles finds a rock to sit down on and just ponders for a while, because he knew if he had time to think it through he could figure it out.

Just as Charles was looking around at the camp site just doing a general sweep with his eyes he seen something glittering on the ground. Charles gets up to go check it out. Once to the spot he found it again, grabbed it, and dusted off the dirt.

He picks it up and he realizes that it was Carrie's necklace and he knew the criminal had brought her here so now Charles was excited cause he was hot on the trial and he wasn't going back to Walnut Grove, no matter what he had made up his mind, he was going to track this person down if it meant his health. While Charles was playing Rambo mean while back in Walnut grove….

Sylvia and Carrie are now walking home from their little fishing expedition and Carrie says to Sylvia "See look the sky is brighter and there is something going on here look at the buildings of the town on Main Street!"

Sylvia and Carrie stop at the beginning of the main street of Walnut grove and look around for themselves at what Carrie was talking about. The fronts of all the buildings are different now, a lot of them are brick instead of wood, and the sun really shines on them to make every building sparkle. Sylvia was aghast when her and Carrie went fishing they were sure the buildings were not this way!

Sylvia was not sure what caused the sudden change in how the town looks now, before it was all dark and grey, dirty dreary kind of town, now everything was so bright sunny and all buildings had a brick front! How and why did the town of Walnut Grove get transformed?

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8 How things change

_**Little House on the Prairie: (Chapter eight): How things changed: (the final Chapter of this little short story).**_

_**How to say good bye:**_

Now Sylvia had her sister in Law Carrie by the hand as they carried their fishing poles equipment and walked through the town of Walnut Grove on their way home.

They couldn't believe how much different Walnut Grove looks to them. Carrie kept rubbing her eyes several times and still it was the same. The buildings all had a fancy front to them all in brick nicely laid, even the mill was brick! And the road leading into town was laid in brick! Sylvia comments "What happened to the dirt roads and such?" Carrie whispers in a little fear "I don't know!"

For starters they went to the Olsen's since they didn't know who else to ask. Once they had went inside and they saw Harriet Olsen and Nels all in fancy clothes Carrie and Sylvia couldn't believe their eyes Carrie rubbed them again and when she got the same response she asked Sylvia "What is going on with our town?"

Sylvia shrugs and says "Don't know dear, just play it cool". Carrie complains, "Well you know the Olsen's don't wear fancy clothes for working in the store every day! Something has to be up!" Sylvia and Carrie carefully walked into the store room their bell on the door rings when they closed it. Sylvia could see that everything about the store front was every things was so shiny and sparkling that she gulped in fear of the sudden change of appearance.

They did make it to the counter they leaned up against it trying to be casual like it's an everyday occurrence, but they couldn't take their eyes off of how shiny and delicately carved counter the Olsen's had in their store.

Sylvia looks at the store more fine-tuned now, she says about every other shelf has some kind of hand carved decoration on it in the wood work, Sylvia got the courage enough to ask the Olsen's what they were dying to know, Sylvia says "What happened?" After Sylvia had said that Mrs. Ingalls was walking in she was wearing a lovely white gown and a light blue fancy laced crocheted shawl around her dress. Her basket she was carrying in one that was made in bamboo wood, and shiny.

Caroline smiles at Sylvia and Carrie, she says "Girls dinner will be waiting for you when you get home okay?" Carrie and Sylvia just nodded quietly, and then Mrs. Ingalls pulls out her white cloth that held the eggs tightly in her basket. Mr. Olsen looked the eggs over and says "How does ten dollars sound today Caroline for the eggs?" Caroline nods happily; she says "Sure, I'll take it Nels".

Mr. Olsen finishes the transaction, while he was busy counting the money out for Caroline's eggs, she turns to Sylvia and says "May I talk to you dear, in a more private place?" Sylvia says "Sure but where"? Mr. Olsen heard the conversation, and says "Here Caroline, your ten dollars, and if you want you can chat away in the pantry real quick so the Mrs. doesn't hear"

Caroline nods; she puts her arms around Sylvia's shoulder and says "Come let's chat".

Sylvia does so and Carrie stays by the counter Mr. Olsen smiling at Carrie trying to get her interested in playing some cards.

Caroline shuts the pantry door just a little bit, and she turns her attention to Sylvia, she notices that Sylvia is a little shaken at how different everything looks in town. She pats Sylvia's shoulders and says "Dear there is nothing to fear anymore, all your problems are gone". Sylvia looks confused she asks "Caroline, How what when where? What do you mean all my problems are gone?"

Caroline smiles and sighs her happy sigh then she tries to explain more to Sylvia, "See dear, when you apologized to Hartwig out there at the fishing hole it lifted the curse of Walnut Grove away and yours too!" Sylvia is taken a back and says "Wait how did you know about that?" Caroline smiles and explains again, "I just have a sixth sense about these things, and when you talked to Hartwig face to face like that you broke the curse, and also got Carrie back to normal for us".

Caroline keeps on smiling at Sylvia and she also says "Dear, I got another surprise for you". Sylvia smiles and says "What Caroline what is it?" Caroline pulls out a telegram and then she says "It's from Albert dear, I think he's thinking of coming down here for a while!" Sylvia really smiles and takes the envelope from Caroline and tears it open. She unfolds it and reads it.

Sylvia was all smiles while she was reading it, after she finished she says "Albert is coming here today!?" Caroline nods yes and they hug. After their hug Caroline and Sylvia come out of the little pantry hide away in the Olsen's store, Nels and Carrie were playing cards with Carrie wining the hand, Caroline let them play the last hand while Sylvia went out to the stage coach depot to wait for the stage to come. Caroline informed Carrie of all the changes happening to Walnut Grove, because of what happened between Sylvia and Hartwig.

Finally the stage comes to the depot and stopped Sylvia paced back and forth on the board walk to see Albert. Finally about the last person to get off the stage was Albert. Sylvia couldn't believe her eyes! She cried his name when she saw him climb down from the stage. She ran to him and they kissed a hard one for a long time.

Caroline and Carrie came out of the Olsen's general store and Caroline smiled when she seen how happy Sylvia was with Albert by her side. Then Sylvia remembered she asked Albert, "How did you get away from the hospital? And the epidemic?" Albert calmly explained quickly "Well, the epidemic is so bad that Doctor Smith had to call in reinforcements, he got worried about me being over tired and over worked so he told me to go to you and stay away for a while until the epidemic is over!"

Sylvia and Albert hug at their happy reunion and Caroline is still smiling while watching the love feast happen in the middle of town. Laura and Alamanzo came over and smiled to, Alamanzo asks Caroline, "Where's Charles he should be here?" Laura sighs and tells all what happened in town to Alamanzo he says "Shouldn't' someone go get Charles and bring him back here so we can snap him out of being crazy?"

Laura shrugs and says "Well, Ma's not really pushing the issue here and we don't want to say anything to Albert and Sylvia to ruin their happy moment". Sylvia and Albert couldn't keep from hugging each other. Then when Albert looked to the west ward direction he could see Charles riding back into town on his horse that looked kind of tired.

Charles hops off of his horse and walks slowly into town. Laura and Alamanzo were standing not far away from Ma, Carrie, Albert and Sylvia. Charles was also taking time to look at the buildings and thinking the same like Sylvia and Carrie were when they came back from their fishing trip.

Charles couldn't believe of what and how the town is transformed now, you think Charles has been gone for centuries the way he kept stopping and looking at how different Walnut Grove looks.

Charles finally makes it up to where Caroline and everyone else were. He says "What Happened?"

Caroline smiles and walks up to Charles in her white fancy dress, and egg basket she says "Sylvia overcame her lifelong fear of Hartwig". Laura walks over to Pa and says "Glad your home, did you ever find..?" Charles cuts Laura off to say "No dear, the tracks went cold after several miles of trailing, I did find Carrie's old necklace that she lost at the site where the mad man must of took her, I wonder if she wants it back?"

Caroline then says "You can ask your daughter if you want to". Charles says "Yeah I will when the time is right, so Sylvia finally got over her fear of Hartwig?" Caroline nods again and smiles, and says "Charles hartwig has left Walnut grove for good, I am sad that you above all people have chosen to blame an innocent man for what happened to Carrie, now he probably won't ever come back!" Charles lowers his head and says "I know dear I haven't been the most or the best supportive father like I could have been, I always out running around playing Rambo when I should have been here taking care of the matter, will you forgive me?"

Caroline nods "yes" and Caroline and Charles hug and kiss too just Like Albert and Sylvia did earlier. Charles says "Well, darn I feel bad now I can't go apologize to Hartwig like I wanted". Caroline smiles and says "I know dear, but Sylvia did and that is what is important here". Caroline smiles at Charles and says "Dear, you're forgetting another important thing, your son is here on a visit and you haven't given him any acknowledgment!" Charles turns around to face Albert Ingalls, who turned out to be a very successful brave young man, Charles takes time to study Albert in his suit and tie and fancy boots. Albert smiles then says "Well, Pa what do you think of me now?" Charles couldn't say anything; he couldn't believe his eyes of the town and Albert, along with how beautiful Sylvia was shining in the sun light. Charles hugs Albert finally with a few tears streaming down his face.

Charles was getting very emotional now and crying on Albert's shoulder saying to him "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry Albert!" Albert sighs and pat's his Pa on the shoulder saying "it's okay Pa, it's all over".

_**Back to another reality **_

Finally Caroline climbs up to the loft of the little house and checks on Albert, she says once she's up there "Son it's time for bed, I know you don't want to dear, but it is time". Albert sighs and puts his pen down over his stack of papers he was writing on.

Caroline looks at Albert's stacks of papers with writing on it, she asks "Did you finish your story about Sylvia son?" Albert frowns and says "Yeah, I did, Ma?" Caroline sits down on another chair next to Albert in the loft she says "yes son?"

Albert with his sad voice, he says "I….I…. still miss her, I mean when she passed away I thought it be over, but like Laura said to do write this story and now I feel like I have her closer to me now, but I still got the pain of missing her, will my pain ever go away Ma?"

Caroline sighs and tries to tell Albert the pain of love, "Dear, I don't think losing your soul mate like you did the pain ever goes away but it seems life will get easier you learn to cope and one day you'll be better, remember its' only been a month or so since it happened, it's still fresh yet, time will heal all wounds, maybe not correctly but in time the pain you have will heal".

Albert sad face he lets his Ma see his vulnerable side, and says "Ma, I just keep having the same night mare over and over of Sylvia falling off the old ladder at the Atkins place that day, if things went differently, or I got there before Hartwig did!"

Caroline hugs Albert once again like the so many nights after Sylvia had fallen to her unexpected death, and left everyone crying for her. Albert says "Okay Ma, I'll go to bed, would you, would you like to read my story I had written about Sylvia? It shows her Legacy kind of the good person she really was, the person not a lot of us got to see".

Caroline smiles and says "Yes dear I love to read your story, now get to bed try to get some sleep, if you have the nightmare again your Pa and I will stay up for a little while longer tonight if that will help you". Albert smiles and says "Thanks Ma, can you keep the fire place going a little to; I like to hear it crackling and see it glowing at night helps a little".

Caroline smiles and says "Sure Albert not a problem, you get some rest, you sure you want to try school again tomorrow?" Albert smiles and says "Sure Ma, maybe part of a day we'll see". Caroline sighs and says "I am proud of you son, you are a brave young man". She says as she tucks him in tight, and gives him a kiss goodnight.

Caroline looks at Albert's story there on his desk he had been so diligently working on, she thought to take it down stairs to read it by the fire light, and picks up the manuscript before walking down the loft.

Charles was in the house finally, putting his hat on the rack and sat down for a rest. Caroline comes over to sit in her chair by the fire place, Charles says "Albert still having night mares over Sylvia?" Caroline nods her head "yes" sadly and Charles sighs. Caroline asks "Hector Web leaving in the morning as planned?"

Charles sighs "Yes, I hope to be up early to see him off at least". Caroline nods in agreement, and says "He'll be missed around here". Charles walks to the kitchen to get himself a drink and then says "Well, I think I am going to sleep now, are you staying up?"

Caroline nods and says "Yes I want to read Albert's story here about Sylvia". Charles pats Caroline on the shoulders and says "Okay dear, I understand". Charles opens the door to their bedroom, and frowns at how sad Albert still is. He undresses and crawls into bed.

Caroline begins the process of reading Albert's little story called:

_**Sylvia's Legacy Returns**_

_**By: Albert Quinn Ingalls**_

_**Dedicated to: Sylvia May Webb, **_

_**Taken from us way to soon**_

_**May her troubled soul rest in peac**_**e.**

Caroline slowly pours over the pages in the night time hours to help her stay up to make sure Albert sleeps better and doesn't have the nightmare about Sylvia. Finally, about three in the morning she finally ended the story, and sighed one deep one.

She flips the last page of Albert's manuscript to the end and says "It sure is a good story my son. Sylvia May Web would be proud that she is the heroin here". Caroline finds a little piece of paper and scribbles a note on it and puts Albert's manuscript down on the table where he eats breakfast, and the note on top of Albert's story.

She does one check on Albert up in the loft and throws another log in the fire. She stands in front of the fire place, thinking to herself, and saying "Good night to everyone and Lord Bless us All, Amen".

Finally it was Morning and Albert, Charles, Caroline, and Carrie all got up and off for their daily routine. In School Albert handed his story to Laura his teacher as part of his makeup writing assignment Laura assigned him for when he had to miss to mourn the death of Sylvia. Also, Charles went out to the Web farm for the last time to say good bye to Hector Web.

After class was over Albert was ready to go home he made it through the first day the first full day of school without Sylvia there by his side, and Laura called him to her desk before he got too far away. Albert was a little surprised, he said "What is it Laura?" Laura smiles at Albert and says "Dear, you did wonderful job on this story, I knew you could do it, maybe you ought to send it somewhere to get it published would you like that?"

Albert had a short quick smile, and says "Yes I would, and so would Sylvia!" Laura says "I don't want to mark up this document do you have another one at home for your own records?" Albert nods "Yes!" and says "Sure do, which one do you want?"

Laura asks "Can you bring me a copy tomorrow?" Albert says "Just mail in that one I copied them both the same word for word, it was part of my depression therapy that Doctor Baker suggested I do". Laura smiles and says "I will, but I might just try to give it to the newspaper here first to see if they will take it".

Albert says "that's fine too Laura I didn't know my story is that good!" Albert then says "Well, I sort of cheated Laura on this one I mean I know when you assigning writing assignments you want them new and fresh but when Doctor Baker suggested I write a little story with Sylvia's name in it well, I thought I could use this story for both my therapy and home work". Laura smiles and says "It's okay Albert you did it the smart way, you made copies, how long did it take you to do all of them?."

Albert sighed he says "I don't know, it just seemed to help me cope to see Sylvia's name there in print, to help with the pain of losing her, I still have nightmares about it, but I don't know sometimes when I was writing it was like she's there still with me, I hope I can keep her legacy going".

Laura smiles and says "Sure Albert sure, I'll go to the newspaper office now and send it to them maybe by the end of the week there will be a story". Albert smiles and says "thanks Laura can I go now?"

Laura let Albert go, and she took great care of Albert's story and headed to the newspaper office operated by Harriet Olsen herself. Laura says "hello Mrs. Olsen, how are you today?" Harriet smiles and says "Okay what can I do you for Laura?" Laura explains her document to Harriet and then Harriet says "Leave it here dear and I can see what we can do".

Laura does so and hopefully within the next few days they will see the story in the paper. After a few days of waiting finally in the middle of the newspaper that the Ingalls was reading there it was

Albert Quinn's Ingalls story about Sylvia May Webb, May her legacy continue!

(The End).


End file.
